


Where have all the good men gone

by blazingstar29



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Darling learns to trust Baby
Relationships: Baby | Miles & Bats | Leon Jefferson III, Baby | Miles & Darling | Monica, Baby | Miles & Doc, Baby | Miles & Griff, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica
Kudos: 29





	Where have all the good men gone

Darling and Buddy had been on Doc’s crews for the past five years. In the first three years they saw six different drivers. Four fucked up, two were just not driving fast enough. The first time Buddy and Darling were put on a crew with Baby, no one trusted the fresh faced seventeen year old. Griff couldn’t stand the way the kid could so easily ignore him, invincible under the watchful eyes of Doc. In the car however, the man was able to bug Baby as much as he wanted.

Neither Darling or Buddy trusted the new kid but they weren’t willing to test the kids patience on the first job. Who knows what crackheads Doc picks up. But Darling knew crackheads, Baby wasn't one. He didn’t even seem criminal but Doc assured him this wasn’t his first time out. Most likely because Buddy wouldn’t do jobs with freshies. 

“Whatcha listening’ to  _ Baby, _ ” Griff asked, leaning between the front seats. 

Despite the fact the manhad come right next to his face, Baby didn’t take his eyes off the road for a second. “Music.”

“Lay off Griff,” Buddy said. “Doc’s rules, don’t fuck with the driver. It’s our asses on the line.” This seemed to draw Griff back to his seat. Darling eyed Baby from where he sat next to her. 

She didn’t trust the guy, not yet. He was still fresh in the game and knew too little to pull this off seamlessly.

“How long have you been working for Doc?” she asked ten minutes out from the jewellery store.

“Started when I was twelve.” 

The car was dead silent and the new information. This was a seasoned driver at only seventeen who had never been caught. 

“You  _ what? _ ” Buddy spluttered before breaking into a laugh. “What, were you the distraction for the cops or something?”

Baby’s eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror, “no. I was the driver.”

Yes, Darling decided. She didn’t trust Baby, but she trusted him to do the job.

-

The day Griff finally put to rest his vendetta against Baby is the only day Darling feared for one of the crew besides herself and Buddy. In the middle of the heist, the police identified the getaway car. Throughout the past couple of months Darling had come to the conclusion that the reason why Baby was so nonchalant when Griff feigned a punch was because his peripheral vision was terrible. He had no idea the police officer was coming up to the car and flung the door open. The officer was so eager to remove Baby from the vehicle, that he forgot about the seat belt. With this sudden hesitation Baby smacked his hand into the horn blasting three long beeps. By then the officer had clicked off Baby’s seat belt but the crew still needed more time. As he was being dragged from his seat, Baby shoves his foot into the gaps between the steering wheel hand holds, effectively hooking himself in place. Now Darling Buddy and Bats are pouring out of the building shooting up the street. The officer drops Baby and retreats to his car. 

The teenager scrambles to his feet in search of a new car when the sound of police fire enters his ears. Glancing around he sees Bats, Buddy and Darling taking cover around various trash cans and cars. Darling his crouched behind a rubbish bin unawares to an approaching officer as she reloads her gun.

“Hey!” Baby yells at the officer drawing her attention. He sprints between cars drawing fire from officers who are too scared to follow him with other criminals opening fire. Just down the street is a Dodge muscle car. 

As soon as he has hotwired Baby revs the engine to alert the rest of the crew. Darling is still reeling from the fact Baby drew fire for her. 

She trusts Baby to do the job, but now she trusts Baby. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
